Unknown Souls
by DinTheUltimateMaverick
Summary: Subaru and War-Rock find themselves in another place, a place that they aren't familiar with, and this particular place has a speedy blue hedgehog, and a flying yellow fox, who can both EM Wave Change.


**HAI GUYS!!! I bring you my first ever Crossover fic, and it is based on my favorite Rockman series: Ryuusei No Rockman! Here's a little bit of info about this fic:**

**-The names will be said in their japanese format, as I think it sounds better that way  
-The Rockman parts take place during the end of Ryuusei No Rockman 2. If you don't know what happens there, I suggest you look up some videos of it.  
-I will not use honorifics, as I always forget to use the correct ones. As awkward as it may seem, that I'm using jap names without using honorifics, it works out (sort of).  
-I do NOT own Sonic, Tails, Subaru/Geo, War-Rock/Omega-Xis, or any other characters in this fanfic; Sonic and friends belong to SEGA and Sonic Team. Subaru/Geo and friends belong to Capcom.**

**Now, time to read! Enjoy!**

"Ahahaha! You've come so far, Rockman, but now it's time to send you back."

"You're not going to get away with this Orihime!"

"Let's go Subaru!"

"Yeah!"

"Hmhmhm…..persistent pests, aren't you? Ra-Mu, dispose of these nuisances!"

"Muuuuu…."

"ACK! I can't…take much more of this…."

"Pull yourself together, kid!"

"I…can't….."

"Now Ra-Mu, finish them!!!"

"MUUUUUU!"

"GWAAAAAH!!"

"SUBARU!!"

"Yo Tails, what's the holdup?" An azure hedgehog shouted, repeatedly poking at his nose in anxiousness.

"I-I'm coming Sonic!" A golden kitsune replied, rushing to his buddy's side with hardly any oxygen to breathe.

"How are we supposed to get to the Chili Dog stand if you keep stopping every few seconds?"

"Well excuuuuse me for not being as fast as you are." Tails said in a sarcastic tone.

"Whatever….let's just go." Sonic said before doing a 180 degree turn, and dashing off towards station square.

"Why do I even put up with this idiot?" Tails asked himself before starting after Sonic, but before he could push off of his foot, something heavy landed on top of him, and pinned him to the ground.

"Ngh, get off of me!" He shouted, moving the limp body from atop him, and pushing himself off of the ground. After he dusted himself off, the vulpine stared at the body, wondering where it came from. It sported a dark blue torso and legs, with light blue boots, forearms, and helmet. It also had lilac hair that was spiked in the back, and a red sunshield on the eye area.

"Yo, Subaru, wake up!" A voice called.

Tails looked around, but saw nothing, and went back to looking at the body.

"Yo, kid, can you help us?" The voice said again.

This time however, Tails noticed that the left arm on the body had moved. In shock, Tails immediately jumped back, and fell on the ground, trying to scurry away from the body.

"Wh-who are you?!?!" Tails stuttered.

"C'mon little guy, I ain't gonna bite!"

The body flashed a bright blue light, before transforming into a human boy that looked the same as the body, but only with red boots, a red shirt, navy blue shorts and brunette spiked hair. The helmet was replaced with green glasses that had weird line markings on them.

"What……just happened?" Tails asked no one in particular, until he felt an arm rest on his shoulder.

"That would be a wave out."

"WAAAAH!!" Tails screamed, swatting the hand away. Apparently, Sonic heard the scream, and he rushed back to Tails' side.

"Hey Tails, what's…..."

Sonic was cut off by the view of a blue, floating being that somewhat resembled an alien, only with a metallic body, and sharp fangs.

"Who's the freak?" Sonic asked.

"Freak?!?!? I'll show you, you little vermin!" The being replied with a serious tone.

"Heh, bring it on!"

"Guys, stop fighting!!" Tails shouted, putting his arms in front of Sonic and the being, to prevent them from fighting.

"He's right guys."

Everyone looked to see the boy standing behind Tails, with a smile on his face.

"Subaru! You're alive!!!"

"Yes Rock, but you know better than to start fights with people that mean no harm."

"This pipsqueak called me a freak!"

"Hey, who're you calling a 'pipsqueak'?" Sonic shouted, cocking his fist back.

"Hmph, go ahead and try to hit me." The being said.

"War-Rock, no!" Subaru shouted.

"Sonic, no!" Tails exclaimed.

Sonic threw a punch at the being, but his fist simply went through its body. He kept throwing punches at the being, but it didn't even flinch.

"Is that the best you've got?!" The being snapped.

Sonic made no response, but instead, did a full body tackle to the being, producing a bright light that enveloped both of them.

"What the?!?!" Both of them said, before the light ceased, and Sonic took on a form similar to the one Subaru was in earlier.

"I don't believe this, you can Denpa Henkan?!?! With War-Rock?!?!" Subaru exclaimed.

"A-Den-ha-what?" Sonic quizzed, obviously confused.

"Electromagnetic Wave Change." Tails answered.

"What the heck is that?"

"It's when a human, and an FM or AM being merge to form an Electromagnetic Wave being. But now, it is apparent that you….guys….can do it too!" Subaru stated.

"Hey, whaddya mean 'you guys'?" Sonic snapped.

"I think he doesn't want to offend us by calling us animals, seeing as how we have human characteristics." Tails said, looking for Subaru's response.

"Yup, that's it! You're pretty smart." Subaru said with a wide grin on his face.

"Heheheh….thanks. By the way, I'm Tails."

"I'm Subaru Hoshikawa."

"I'm Sonic."

"I'm War-Rock."

A startled Sonic jumped from the sound of the being speaking from his left arm.

"What the heck?!?!"

"Take it easy kid, it's just me."

"Oh…" Sonic breathed a huge sigh. "So….any idea how to get us out of this?"

"Wave out!" War-Rock said, and with another flash, the two were back to their original shapes.

"Phew, that was crazy."

"You're telling me, kid."

"Well, now that that's over with, how did you guys get here?" The kit asked.

"To be honest, I don't know…..All I remember was fighting Ra-Mu, then…..wait, Ra-Mu!"

"Settle down, Subaru. I'm sure that we have plenty of time before Orihime carries out her plan." War-Rock assured.

"Well….I guess you're right…" Subaru replied with a frown.

"Who the heck is Orihime?" Sonic asked.

"You guys don't know who Orihime is?"

"Nope."

"I'm sure that we can sort this out, once we get something to eat, and get back to my house." Tails interrupted.

"That sounds like a good idea!" Sonic exclaimed, rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry too." Subaru said, doing the same.

"Let's go!"

"Wait, SONIC!"

It was too late. The sapphire hedgehog zoomed out of view, leaving only a cloud of smoke in his trail.

"Ugh, that idiot always forgets that people aren't as fast as him." Tails said, dusting himself off.

"Wow, that kid sure has some speed."

"You said it, War-Rock."

Tails grabbed Subaru's hand, and somehow managed to hold on to War-Rock's hand, and spun his two Tails, lifting them off of the ground, and in the same direction that Sonic headed.

"….I'm not even gonna question this…" War-Rock said.

**In these parts (called the aftermath) I'm going to use the English names, seeing as how it's kind of hard for some people to adjust to different names.**

**Geo: Like this!**

Exactly.  
**  
Omega-Xis: So what's the point of this?**

**  
To talk about specific parts of chapters.**

Tails: You mean, to point out what parts were inspired by things, and how certain things make us OOC?

Yep. Geo was right when he said that you were smart!

Sonic: This seems more like a way to make chapters have more words than what's needed.....

No, I'm not doing that, I'm doing exactly what Tails said. Although, this chapter, nothing was inspired by anything, and nobody was OOC....

**Sonic: Like I sad: A waste of time**

**Whatever.....****  
**


End file.
